O dia pefeito
by Dani Cullen.94
Summary: Charlie foi viajar e Bella não vai deixar essa chance passar. One-shot ou Short fic. Nc-17.


**O DIA PERFEITO**

Charlie tinha viajado agora Edward não teria como recusar passar o dia todo comigo. E quem sabe eu não consigo quebrar sua regra e me dar o que eu quero. Não me transformar, mas aquela coisa que só aconteceria depois do casamento. Charlie tinha ido ajudar um delegado amigo dele em outro estado.

Quando acordei, Edward estava sorrindo.

- Bom dia. – disse.

- Bom dia, Bela Adormecida.

- Bella Bela Adormecida, que horror.

- Não, eu gostei. Você é Bella e é bela e é adormecida!

- Uau, descobriu o mundo errado, porque eu não sou bonita.

- Você que acha.

- Ok, vamos parar com isso, estou com fome.

- Já fiz seu café-da-manhã. Espere um segundo.

Edward saiu e voltou, num piscar de olhos, com uma bandeja cheia de comida. Tinha panquecas, mel, manteiga, chocolate em calda, suco de laranja, morangos e cereal com leite. Tinha uma flor num vaso lindo.

- Edward, eu não como tudo isso.

- Eu sei, mas queria que você escolhesse o que queria comer.

- Ed..

- Sim.

- Prova chocolate?

- Ahm? Chocolate? Pelo o que eu sei chocolate não é um leão da montanha.

- E não é.

- Então. Eu sou um vampiro. Esqueceu?

- Não, mas eu sei que você vai gostar.

- Certeza?

- Aham. Ainda mais com morango.

- Ta bom. – ele esticou o braço para pegar o morango, mas eu não deixei. Eu tinha um plano. Peguei o morango, botei chocolate em calda e me dirigi a boca dele, mas desviei e o morango "caiu" no meu colo, que ficou todo sujo de chocolate.

Passei o dedo tirando a metade do chocolate e botei na boca, tirando qualquer vestígio de chocolate no meu dedo. Edward estava boquiaberto com a minha atitude.

- Bella, o q-que você fé-fez?

- Eu? – perguntei com um sorriso malicioso.

- Não, minha avó.

- Ah, então ta. Deixo-a responder.

- Bella absurda. É você sim.

- Troféu joinha pra você.

- Hmm, do que estávamos falando?

- Ah sim. Prove o chocolate.

Peguei o resto de chocolate do meu colo com o dedo e me inclinei até chegar perto de sua boca, roçando levemente em seus lábios.

- Prova. – disse num misto de sorriso pervo e um olhar sério.

Edward provou, tirando qualquer vestígio de chocolate do meu dedo.

- Assim você tira minha ingenuidade. – disse ao Edward, que agora ria.

- Olha que fala. – revidou.

- Eu? Eu sou uma santa. – falei com um sorriso ingênuo, em contraste com meus olhos lotados de luxuria.

- Falando assim até me convence, mas falta um pouquinho ainda.

- Poxa! Não consegui te enganar. Então, gostou do chocolate?

- Do chocolate em si, não. Mas seu gosto junto do chocolate é deslumbrante.

- Hmm, tive uma ideia.

Peguei o chocolate e espalhei pelo meu colo entre os seios. Edward lambeu tudinho.

- Você mudou minha cabeça. Chocolate é MUITO BOM! – sorri vitoriosa. – Eu tive uma ideia.

Ele pegou uma colher de chocolate e colocou na minha boca me beijando logo depois. Era um beijo ardente, e foi ficando cada vez mais profundo. Minhas mãos já estavam no seu cabelo e as dele na minha cintura. Nos separamos aos poucos, porque já estava sem ar.

- Você é muito gostosa. – falou assim que nos separamos do beijo, mas ainda estávamos com as testas coladas uma na outra. Ambos estavam ofegantes e exitados. Não podia parar, o beijei e minhas mãos foram para sua blusa, entrando por baixo desta e tocando seu abdômen definido, um tanquinho de tirar o fôlego. Foi quando ele percebeu o que eu realmente queria, enrijeceu, mas não me impediu de continuar. Tirei sua blusa e arranhei seu abdômen em direção as suas costas, fazendo Edward soltar um gemido sufocado, abafado por nosso beijo. As mãos dele foram para os botões do meu pijama, que já estava com os primeiros botões abertos até a altura dos seios.

Ele foi abrindo um a um numa tortura gostosa. Eu já estava delirando sentindo os dedos de Edward na minha barriga. Nem preciso comentar que já estava roxa de tão envergonhada, mas não ia parar agora. Simplesmente não poderia.

Quando Edward finalmente tirou minha blusa, fui logo tirar sua calça. Abri o botão e deslizei o zíper. Nessa hora, Edward segurou minha mão.

- Você não precisa fazer isso.

- Mas eu quero.

Com isso, ele soltou minha mão e eu continuei meu "trabalho" ali. Puxei a calça para baixo revelando a excitação de Edward ainda coberta pela boxer peta, que fazia um contraste com sua pele branca, fazendo-o ficar ainda mais sexy, o que era praticamente impossível. Nessa hora Edward foi mais rápido e tirou rapidamente minha calça que nem percebi. Só sabia que de repente eu estava somente de sutiã e calcinha. E novamente ele foi mais rápido e foi abrindo o meu sutiã. Eu nem sabia onde tinha ido parar a bandeja de comida, só fiquei sabendo quando Edward pegou a calda de chocolate e espalhou sobre meus seios. Depois de feito isso, sugou-os deixando inchados; pareciam bem maiores do que eram realmente. E nem preciso dizer (pensar) que fui ao paraíso sentindo a boca de Edward nos meus seios. Me senti pela primeira vez desejada, como mulher, pelo meu corpo.

Enquanto Edward "brincava" com meus seios, minha mãe foi descendo em busca do seu "brinquedo", retirando—o da boxer. Edward gemeu entre meus seios, quando comecei um vai e vem lento e com pouca pressão, sabia que ele estava gostando, pois cada vez ele "mamava" mais forte.

A mão de Edward foi descendo passando por meus lábios, pescoço, colo, seios, barriga, baixo ventre e chegando "nela". Ele a acariciou de leve por cima da minha calcinha, arrancando um gemido meu; agora não era só ele gemendo no quarto. Eu estava cada vez mais impaciente. Peguei a mão de Edward, e a coloquei dentro da minha calcinha, ele entendeu o recado e fez pressão no meu clitóris, fazendo-me gemer e arfar. Um calor que nunca havia sentido me invadir surgiu no baixo ventre. Fui em direção a orelha de Edward e mordi seu lábio dizendo:

- Ed, entra em mim agora, por favor?

- O que você quiser Bella.

- Obrigada Ed.

Edward tirou, agilmente, minha calcinha e penetrou-me lentamente. Edward era grande e grosso. Senti uma pontada de dor, mas o gelo da pele de Edward agiu como "anestesiante" e logo a dor passou, dando lugar a um prazer indescritível, agora estava não era apenas um calor, agora eu estava em chamas e ele nem tinha começado a se movimentar direito.

- Pode ir, Edward.

Ele começou a se movimentar causando uma sensação que com certeza ia me matar. Morrer de prazer parece uma ótima morte, mas não podia morrer agora.

Estava acabando eu sabia, não ia agüentar muito tempo. Edward também iria gozar junto comigo, pelo menos era o que eu queria.

- Ed, goza para mim. – e não deu outra. Gozamos juntos, gritamos juntos.

Seu corpo caiu amolecido ao meu lado, quando recuperou o fôlego, saiu de dentro de mim e deitou ao meu lado, me puxando parar apoiar a cabeça em seu peitoral.

- Te amo você me faz a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Obrigada. – falei.

- Você também me deu uma enorme felicidade, sou o cara mais sortudo do mundo.

- Estou cansada.

- Eu sei.

- Vou dormir um pouco.

Algumas horas depois, acordei com o cheiro da comida que Edward fez para o almoço e eu estava faminta. Comi tudinho, depois tomei banho e fomos assistir um filme, uma comédia romântica, que nem cimos, pois estávamos nos beijando durante todo o filme.

Para o jantar, saímos para um restaurante italiano perto da escola e depois disso fomos para casa dormir para acordar somente no dia seguinte.

Esse com certeza foi um dia perfeito.

N/A:

Gente, esse é o meu novo bebê.

Pelo menos esse é uma One-shot ou short fic.

Não foi betada.

Se puderem deixem reviews, ok?

É fácil e rápido.

Bjs,

Dani Cullen


End file.
